Gallagher goes to blackthorne
by gallaghergirl2673
Summary: After the exchange Gallagher goes to Blackthorne. Lots of twists and turns, betrayals, and lipstick. I know this idea has been over done but please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

"Ladies," My mother said as she approached the podium, "As you know our brother school Blackthorne spent last semester with us. Well the Trustees and I have decided that one semester is not enough time in our business to fully trust someone. So this semester we'll will be doing another exchange. Except this time girls will be going to Blackthorne." and whispers, shrieks, and gasps swept through the hall. "Ladies, ladies, calm your selves please." She said, "Now will these girls pack their bags and meet in my office at noon. Mick Morrison, Eva Alverz, Anna Fertterman, Macey McHenry, Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, and Cameron Morgan you are excused from your classes to pack." Macey shot up first shrieking, "We only have four hours to pack!" As she grabbed me and Liz by the collar dragging us up the stairs to our dorm, then yelled at us as soon as the door closed, "Cammie in the shower now! Then Liz then Bex." I do as she says (Not that I had a choice) washed my hair using my favorite lavender soap. I towel off then dress in my Macey approved outfit (Black mini mini skirt, tight blue tank top, a black mini jacket that's sleeves stop right after my shoulders puffing in a cute way, and black flats.) as Liz took her shower. Once I was done she did my hair in a braid and some light makeup. Then Liz came out in a light pink sundress and white sandals, I curled her hair and gave her pink eye shadow with matching lip gloss. Macey looks over and nods in approval. Liz and I sit on my bed playing rock paper; scissors (the regular way) since Bex can take care of herself. This is proven when she comes out in a red corset top, black leather skinnys, and red peep toe heels with bows on the toe, hair curled in waves. "Its eleven fifty-five Macey it's time to go." Liz says hoping off the bed straightening her dress. We each grab a bag and head down the stairs to meet our sisters.

After a long helicopter ride we arrive at the Blackthorne Institute for Troubled Young Men, the grounds looking like a prison/asylum type place. Dr. Steve escorts us to our rooms making sure none of the boys see us (which proves difficult. I mean he's not the world's best spy and Liz keeps breaking stuff and I have to cover her mouth when she yells "Oopsie Daisy!"), then Liz, Mace, Bex, and I are left in a big room with two queen beds, a flat screen, a huge walk-in closet (they must of heard about how much clothes Macey has), light blue walls and stone flooring with a big blue shaggy run in the middle of it. We touch up our makeup, then head down to the cafeteria for dinner and to introduce ourselves. We stand outside the door when Bex leans over to me, "I dare you to sneak in there and see if anyone notices you." "Challenge accepted." I say and slip into the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

I slip into the room Unnoticed by every boy. I stay in the shadows stopping behind Zach's table. Dr. Steve starts to introduce us then the doors open and the girls walk down the center grabbing all the attention. At the podium they introduce themselves one by one, "I'm Bex Baxter." "I'm Macey McHenry." "Liz Sutton" "Eva Alverz" "I'm Mick Morrison" "I'm Anna Fetterman." Then Solomon walks up and speaks, "There is one more, young lady here. Cameron please come out." I jump up and say, "Boo!" making Zach, Grant, and Jonas jump. I walk up to the podium, and smile at Joe who is giving me the death glare, "I'm Cammie Morgan. But you can call me the Chameleon." I say earning gasps from around the room, with assorted whispers, "I thought the Chameleon was a guy!" "She's hot!" "Isn't that Zach's girlfriend?" I step off the stage and stand next to Macey who is beaming at me. I look at Bex and whisper, "Challenge complete." then we both crack up in hysterical laughter earning us looks from a few boys and Solomon who looks like he wants to murder me, which shuts me up right away except for a few giggles. "As I was saying these ladies will be spending the semester here." Dr. Steve says trying to regain control of the room but looses them entirely. He tries to calm them but gives up, "Okay ladies you may seat yourselves and eat." Eva runs over to Zach and tries to sit next to him but he doesn't let her sit down. Me I just plop down next to him, which Anna takes the hint and leaves. I turn to my spaghetti taking a bite every time Zach opened his mouth to talk. After about five minutes of this he grabs my fork out of my hand, I reach to take it back but he pulls it away. "Now that I can talk to you Gallagher girl, can I be your guide for tomorrow?" I take a big sip of my water to annoy him, "Sure. Now can I have my fork back?" I say holding my hand out. He licks the fork than hands it back to me. "Gross, Zach." I say wiping it on a napkin then taking a big bite of spaghetti. "Cam I cannot believe you just did that." Macey says cringing back "I didn't always go to an all girls' school Mace." I say recalling out belching Trevor Turner in the fourth grade.

Back in the room I change into my pajamas (Hello Kitty) and plop down in the bed with Bex (since I'm the only won who can stand her sleep fighting) and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

In the morning Macey wakes me up and since I'm too tired I don't fight when she puts me in shorts that barely cover my butt and a blue Hollister shirt, and black high-tops (Even when she shoves me into a push-up bra. That's how tired I am) I'm surprised to hear a knock at the door which Liz answers since I'm brushing my teeth. I choke on my toothbrush when I hear who it is, "Hey Liz. I'm here to take you guys to breakfast." I hear Bex laugh as she tells him that we can find our way. I touch up my lip gloss and pull my hair into a high pony tail.

After a breakfast of hash browns, toast, eggs, and fruit Zach took my hand and led me through the hall, I tug my hand away but his grip tightens. I tug away again but he tightens his grip so much the tips of my fingers turn purple. He leads me to first period which is weapons training with Mr. Warren. He shoves me into a chair then he sits next to me, I turn to him annoyed/giddy "Will you let go of my hand?" "Only if you say please." He says I stand in front of his desk leaning forward so that our faces are an inch apart, "You want me to say please?" I open my mouth to form the word but I flip him over my shoulder smacking him into the ground I quickly pin his arm behind his back like I did on the rooftop. The class has gathered around watching our little fight I dig my nails into his back until he lets go of my hand. "Please." I whisper into his ear then get off of him. Dusting off my shorts. I look at the group of boys and put on my biggest smile, "Who's next?"

A/N Happy Thanksgiving everybody! I hope your all with your friends and family having a good time! Please review, good or bad I want to hear it.


	3. AN PLEASE READ!

A/N

I need a Beta so PM me if you're up to the challenge!

Do you except? (Please say yes!)

first person to pm me will get the job. :)


	4. Chapter 4

After dinner I went on the hunt for secret passageways. Tip toeing along I stopped in the middle of the hall looking at the stone wall in front of me. Six stones had chips in them, each bigger than the last. I pushed on the smallest nick then in order to the biggest which made a small section of the wall too pop open. I pulled it open enough to squeeze into what ever lied beyond it. As my light played across the walls I found a light switch, flipped it and was blinded by bright light.

I surveyed the passage it led straight forward, as I followed it ending up at a rope hanging from an unseen point above. "Only one way to figure out where this goes." I say strapping on my climbing gloves. I pull myself up the rope using all my upper body strength to find myself in an old ventilation system. Crawling through what could be a metal deathtrap I listen for anything, and then I hear it voices of multiple boys. Coming to an instant stop when I recognize them as Jonas, Grant, Zach, and a few that I don't. "That Cameron girl is pretty hot, I wouldn't mind wrestling with her. If you know what I mean." says voice one then Grant "Stay away from Camsters she like a sister to me." he says defensively through clenched teeth. Then voice two speaks, "Well Baxter seems like a fun time." "Touch her and die." Grant growls "Fine man what ever. Now back to Cameron." voice to says. "It's Cammie." I whisper then clamp my hand over my mouth. "Did anyone hear that?" Voice one asks, "Hear what?" Jonas says. "Well we got to go Dr. Steve gave us extra night drills." Voice two says. I hear footsteps, then Zach speaks for the first time "Stay away from my Gallagher Girl or you won't live to see the morning." he says low and dangerous. Then the door slams shut I scuttle away pondering over what I had just over heard.

Back at the room I shower and change into my pajamas stripped shorts and a camisole about to crawl into bed when someone knocks on the door, "Come in" I say sitting lotus style on the bed, Zach walks in only a small amount of anger on his face that disappears when he sees me

"Hey Cam" he says "Hey Zach what's up?" I say playing with the edge of the blanket. He rubs the back of his neck, "Oh. Um… please don't fall for any of the other guys." I grin inwardly and smirk his smirk "Why? Are you getting attached?" I ask he steps closer "Maybe I am." he takes another step "Maybe I'm not." Another step and he's in front of me I unfold myself and stand on my knees so that I'm eye to eye with him. His eyes darker than usual, his mouth crashes down on mine teeth knocking together. My hands tangle in his hair as his go up my shirt. His lips move from my mouth to my neck. I moan in pleasure he kisses my neck roughly then moves down to my collar bone. I run my hands up his shirt feeling his lean muscle beneath my fingers I go down my hands dipping into his pants but only my fingertips get in before I hear Bex laughing in the hallway. I start to panic "Zach!" I hiss "Bex is coming!" He keeps kissing me then realizes what I said and jumps back. We both straighten ourselves out then he walks out the door as Bex walks in. Bex gives me a confused look then gasps, "Cammie! Is that a hickey?" my hand flies to my neck where Zach was kissing me. In an instant she connects the dots, "Oh my God Cammie!" She yells then Macey walks in, "Cam your mom wants to see you…" she says trailing off at the sight of the bruise on my neck, cocks an eyebrow then says, "Bathroom no." I follow her in the sit on a stool she puts out. Macey grabs her liquid foundation and powder then sets to works. In two minutes she steps back to let me see the mirror. I look at my neck but see no trace of the bruise that had been there only moments before. "Thanks Mace." I say jumping up ready to face my mom. "No probs Cam" she says straightening my camisole, "But you might want to put on some jeans." I look down to see I'm still in my pajamas "Nah I good." I slip on my slippers and walk to my mother's office. I stand before her door when she calls, "Come on in Cammie" I push open the door to see someone I never thought I would ever see inside the walls of Gallagher again. The person standing in front of me was Josh Abrams.


	5. Chapter 5

Josh is standing right in front of me, in a Blackthorne uniform. I turn to my mother and give her the "What the Hell is he doing here!" look but she gestures to him as if I should ask him.

"Josh what are you doing here?" I say through clenched teeth. "Oh… I'm going here now." I run out the door only to bump into a wall. Wait it's not a wall it's Grant. "Grant. Will you do me a favor?" he shakes his head. "Okay if the boy that's coming out of the office tries to follow me. Don't let him through until I'm gone." "Anything for you Camster." he says as I run down the hall. I hear josh and Grant fighting (mostly verbally but a few shoves and punches from Josh) making me run faster. I run through a hallway that is still full of boys who give me weird looks but don't try to stop me. Back at the room I flop down onto my bed out of breath only to have my head fall right into Zach's lap who is cross legged on the bed. "Bex." I moan/yelled "Yeah Cam?" "Josh is back. He's attending Blackthorne." "What!" Everyone in the room shouts at the same time. Zach's hands that were playing with my hair stopped. "Well should we make him miss what he's never gonna get or should we just make him think you don't give a flying shit about him." Liz says which makes my draw drop, "What? I told you I've been hanging around Macey a lot." She says defensively which makes Jonas wrap his arms around her. (A/N All the boys besides Grant are in here sorry if it's unclear!) Then Macey gets a glint in her eye as she says "How about both?" Zach's hands are in fists around my hair I reach up and take his hand in mine unraveling the fist so it's flat then place it to my cheek. "Only if all of you do the same." I say "No I already have a boyfriend." says Bex "Then I'm not doing it." I cross my arms across my chest stubbornly, "Fine we'll all dress like that." Says Macey ending the conversation. There's a knock at the door and my mom comes in "Bed time all of you, boys go back to your room. You have a new roommate." She looks at Zach, "Who I expect to live until he graduates." I open my mouth to protest "can't we just give him memory eraser tea and ship him back to Roseville?" I plead but she glares at me and I shut up. She leaves the room and the boys file out too.

We crawl into bed and turn the lights out. "Bex?" I whisper "Yeah" "Make sure you be super good to Grant he stopped Josh from following me here." "Got it" and we fell asleep.

"Cammie wake up now!" Bex yelled but I just muted her out and went back to sleep. I wake again drenched in freezing cold water. "Bex!" I scream lunging for her but she easily pins me and drags me into the bathroom for prep. After a hot shower Macey dries, curls, and sticks my hair (hairspray). Then gives me dramatic black eye makeup, red lip gloss (I can't pull off red lipstick), and makes me change into a black leather skirt (that cut off an inch under my ass), a turquoise strapless top that hugs my curves, and a leather jacket. With combat boots, a few bracelets, and diamond stud earrings.

Liz and Bex are dressed the same as me just Liz's top is hot pink, and Bex's is purple.

Macey is wearing denim bootie shorts, a black halter top, and combat boots.

We walk to the boys' room (Macey refused to go through passageways because she didn't want to be covered in cobwebs). I knocked and Grant opened the door. His mouth dropped to the floor when he saw us, "Bex. You. Look. Hot." he said but then he let us in. All mouths dropped when the boys saw us. I walked over to Zach's bed and sat next to him, the others followed the same suit except Macey who sat on the edge of Zach's bed. Zach's arm came around my waist protectively I tilted my head upwards and kissed him for 32.796 seconds before we broke off. I looked up to see a very hurt Josh staring at us. I hop of the bed dragging Zach with me "I'm hungry so bye!" Grant Jumps up and bulldozes for the dining hall.

I plop down at the table with a plate of hash browns, bacon, and an orange with Zach next to me. Then Josh sits on my other side a little closer than necessary and I know I'm in for an awkward day.

During P&E (sorry I didn't know what to call it) it was sparring day and my first match Josh. I stretched then got in position. He takes a swing first but I dodge it and swipe his legs out from underneath him then pin him to the ground. "I love you Cammie." he says but I stay quiet until the teacher gets to ten. I stand up off of him "To bad I don't love you." I say just load enough for him to hear "Not anymore."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N okay so this chapter has sex so beware!

Once I said it I knew I shouldn't have but it was the truth. I love Zach now and Josh is just a thing of the past. Macey, Bex, and Liz surround me and Macey asks "Is it an ice cream night?" "No." I say shaking my head "I'm over him completely." they engulf me in a big hug squeezing me until I can't breath. "But" I say "It's still an ice cream night." I can almost see the light bulbs go off in their heads when Bex exclaims "Why didn't you tell us sooner! You shouldn't even have gotten out of bed!" I nod trying to keep the tears back as she puts her arm around me and walks me back to the room. Macey and Liz explain to the teacher why I'm leaving then come back to the room with bar-b-q chips and seven tubs of ice cream. We all crowd on my bed and watch True Lies like every year I whisper "Happy birthday daddy." and Liz's arm around me tightens pulling me into a hug. Once we hear the last bell ring, Macey passes around some wipes so we can wipe off our mascara that has bled down our cheeks.

There was a knock at the door and Bex yelled "Come on in!" getting a new box of tissues and pops in Titanic as the boys walk in (including Josh) Grant and Zach both see my puffy eyes and give me big hugs as Jonas strokes my head soothingly. Josh stands by the door getting glared at by Macey and Bex when I say "Don't worry they don't bite. But they do kill." Josh gulps as all of us laugh like a group of idiots which feels Goode. Grant drags the other bed over and we all spread out a little Zach pulls me into his lap, the other guys follow the suit. I gave him a soft kiss on his lips, as the movie starts I snuggled closer to his chest pulling the blanket up to my nose. I shake as he silently laughs at me. I pull it all the way over my head as turn so my head is in his chest and kiss it lightly on each part of his six pack. Goose bumps cover his arms by the time I'm done. He pulls the blanket down a little so that my face is showing. I stare into his emerald green eyes and blushed. When the movie ends I crawl out of the bed and tell them I'm going for a walk. I slip out the door and press my ear to it and hear Bex say "Follow her I want you to be there if she needs you." I hide behind a picture passageway any peek through the eyes (Total cliché I know) and watched Zach come out of the room when he turned to go right I popped out and followed him silently then jump on his back covering his eyes and whispered "guess who?" "Hey Gallagher girl" "Aren't you supposed to be following me?" I ask "Who can tail the Chameleon?" "Obviously not you." I say in a duh voice. "So where are we going?" he smirks "Well the guys are all in your room so my room is completely empty." "I'm guessing it's not going to be for long?" he doesn't answer but I already know the answer so I just rub circle on his back. Once he locks the door behind us he drops me onto his bed then places four keys on the dresser then says "Now no one can interrupt us."

His lips crash down on mine as he climbs on top of me, my hands tangle in his hair. He licks my lip asking for entrance which I deny. Still kissing me his hands go up my shirt and unhook my bra. I moan when he drags his hand along them with he takes advantage of and shoves his tongue into my mouth I don't pull back because it fees so right I deepen the kiss pulling him against me. He pulls away just long enough to say "Wanna play?" then starts kissing me again harder, and some how hungrier this time taking of my skirt and underwear. He fingers me until I'm tittering on edge. I undo his pants and they slide to the floor. My legs go around his waist and he thrust his dick into me. I moan and brace myself against the wall as he thrusts me again harder this time, I feel his juices mixing with mine I bite his lip as my heads falls back in a moan, then I bring my lips down his neck but he brings me back up ripping my shirt off. His lips run down my neck, kissing each breast.

We pull apart dislodging from each other. I lay back catching my breath as he gets up and produces to pairs of sweats and a t-shirt, we dress then cuddle up under the covers. And I fall asleep with his arms around me.

A/N Hope you liked it! Please review I only have gotten 11 reviews out of five chapters I think you guys can do better than that.

I'm still looking for a beta so pm me if you're interested. Review what you want and if I like it, it might just end up in the next chapter.

-Black&Blue


	7. Chapter 7

A/N So I didn't put any of the your ideas in this chapter.. I really sorry but I was thinking that would fit more next. You'll see why after this… So without further ado here is chapter seven…

I woke up with strong arms around me making me recall the last night. I shiver and snuggle into his chest his arms tighten around me and I fall back asleep.

In my dream the girls and I are walking down the yellow brick road from The Wizard of Oz. and we totally kicked the flying monkeys' asses. Someone ***cough*Josh*cough*** cleared their throat "Cammie, Zach breakfast starts in ten." "No" I mumble cuddling into Zach more "Don't make me get Grant." He warned "Go ahead get him. Then I can kick both your asses." I say, stifling a laugh when I hear him swallow loudly. "Grant!" I heard him yell "Wake Cam up!" "I am never doing that. Again" Grant called from the bathroom (Recalling when I kicked him in the crown jewels last time he did.) "I'll go get Bex." Jonas called from his side of the room. I jumped up bashing heads with Josh "I'm up!" I yell seeing Josh rubbing his forehead and a very smug Jonas doing next weeks homework. "Wipe that smugness off your face or you will wake up without your balls." I warn Jonas the smug look falling off his face being replaced with fear. "Yes Cammie" "Good" I say walking to my room.

Macey jumps on me as soon as I walk through the door pushing me in the shower, then curling my hair, applying eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara, and blush. After putting me in a short black dress that hugged my butt and boobs, a black leather jacket, and peep toe wedge heels, and black bracelets taking up about four inches of each wrist. "Perfect" Macey says touching p my pale rose lipstick. I pull on the hem "Don't you have something that is longer?" "No." "Anything?" "Fine" she says ruffling through the closet and tossing me some black tights, "put these on" I tugged them on quickly before Macey could change her mind. "Love you Mace." I sing walking out the door but she pulled me back. "Nuh uh. If you get tights the hem shortens." She says and adjusts the hem two inches up making it cut off three inches under my bum. "Mum's going to kill me." I say looking at Macey "Only if Solomon doesn't get too you first." She says smiling mischievously at me. Liz and Bex appeared from the bathroom in similar dress (with a longer hem) but Liz's was pink, and Bex's was a pinkish shade of purple with matching heels. "Let's get this over with." I say reaching for the door and heading down to the cafeteria fixing my hoop earrings. Mouths drop as we enter walking confidently like Macey taught us keeping our eyes fixed on a point in the distance like their all bellow us. I grab a bowl of Lucky Charms and orange juice then sit down (with extreme difficulty) next to Zach whose arm went around my waist pulling me into him "Like the dress." he says into my ear his fingers playing with the zipper. I push him away enough so that I have elbow room and started eating the sugary goodness called breakfast. I spilled orange juice down the front of my dress (totally on purpose by the way) earning a glare from Macey, a arched eyebrow from Bex, and a glance from Liz who was in deep conversation with Jonas as I got p and went back to the room to change. Once there I stripped down and threw on skinny jeans, and a Gallagher tank top, and my black lace up combat boots. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and walked to first class (Guns). I walked in two seconds before the bell rang and went to my station which is right next to Bex and Zach. "Mace's going to kill you." Bex sings loading up her nine millimeter I smile at the gun "Not if I have this, she won't" I say making Bex laugh un-controllably "You*Pant, pant* would*pant*never*pant, pant* hurt Macey." "Only if she comes at her with eyeliner then all bets are off." Zach says snapping on his protective head gear (I didn't know what to call them). I smile doing the same and aiming at the target that's I don't know how far away firing at the heart, brain, and groin blasting each so that there are big holes where they're supposed to be. When the targets come back to us I think I see Zach cringe at the sight of the groin making me smile widely in satisfaction. "Don't mess with a Gallagher. Josh." I say spinning around to the boy holding his gun a few inches from my head. "Josh, what are you doing?" "What she told me to do." he says through gritted teeth shifting his hold on the gun, I shoot him in the foot making him drop the gun crying out in pain.

A/N Hey sorry for the short chap my mom is kicking me off the computer (to get on facebook) I swear she gets on there more than a grown woman should… Well anyways special thanks to: xXxGGirlxXx, foreverandalwaysme, and Juliette-Tiggy.

Black&Blue


	8. Chapter 8

A/N okay so josh is a bad guy that Catherine sent to kill Cammie… Well in this longish

chappie its total fluff and fun to defuse the situation. -Black&Blue

"Let's have some fun." Macey says pulling out four Victoria's Secret bags and laying them on her bed. "We're going to have a lingerie fashion show" (A/N goodelover23's idea) "Anything to have some fun." I say. All mouths drop at the fact I'm agreeing to be half naked in front of Zach, Grant, and Jonas. "What? My ex boyfriend was sent by my boyfriend's mom to kill me. I want to have some fun." I say taking the bag with my name and heading into the bathroom with the other girls. I slip on one that's a creamy lace and line up at the bathroom door waiting for the others. Once we're all in line Macey opens the door and we strut out.

ZPOV

Cam looks so hot.

JonasPOV

Oh. My. God. Liz looks perfect in that pink lace bra and panties, with the black see through cover up hanging loosely around her thin frame.

GPOV

Bex is so hot in that purple silk _string._

CPOV

We do this over and over again until we're out of things to put on. Then Macey makes us put on layers (Six pairs of socks, three t shirts, a sweat shirt, sweats, jeans, and short. Than hair up in pony tails.) Walking out we look like snowmen (except we aren't white) "In a circle." Macey commands, we circle up and plop down on the ground. "WE are going to play strip/sip truth or dare." Macey says pulling out a thing of herbal tea that tastes like feet and sets it to the side along with shot glasses. "I'll go first." she says "Jonas, truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to French kiss Liz." he leans over to Liz who does to and kisses her. "Cammie, truth or dare?" He asks "Truth." "Are you a virgin?" "Nope." I say popping the 'p'. "Bex, I dare you to call Abby and make sex noises into the phone then tell her who you are." She takes off her shirt and throws it in the middle. "Grant, truth or dare?" she asks evilly "Dare." "I dare you to take of your shirt." "Anything" eh says pulling it off revealing rock hard abs which Bex runs her hands down scooting closer to him. "Zach, truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to make out with McHenry for a minute." He looks at me "You can but I won't be happy go lucky about it." "I'll sip, I mean how bad can that stuff taste?" Macey grins and pours him a shot which he drains, and then his face shrivels up in disgust. "Oh, God that's horrible! What is that stuff?" "Herbal, colon cleanser that's only legal in Europe." He shudders, "Whatever, Gallagher Girl, truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to take off all your shirts." I smile and peel off my sweats. "Cheat." he says under his breath but I pretend not to hear, "Liz, truth or dare?" "Truth" "I dare you to have seven minutes in heaven with Jonas in the closet." she shrugs turning bright red but takes Jonas's hand and leads him to the closet.

_Seven minutes later…_

When Liz and Jonas come out of the closet she's missing her sweat shirt and sweats. Settling back down Liz looks at me, "Cammie I dare you to go in the bathroom (it's soundproof) and do whatever Zach tells you to do." I reach for a shot but Macey pulls the tea away "New rule, no skipping two dare/truths in a row." I glare at her but take Zach into the bathroom.

ZPOV

This is gonna be Goode…

CPOV

"Sit" he says pointing to the sink, I obey. He takes off all my layers of shirts and down to my shorts. Then wraps his arms around me kissing me deeply, "Hands" he says. Knowing what he means I take off his belt and dip my hands into his jeans, slowly making my way down. But before I can take off his pants completely Bex bangs on the door, "Times up!" I reach to put my layers back on but Zach pushed me out the door once I get my t-shirt on. I sit on the ground next to Bex, glaring at Liz (if looks could kill she'd be six feet under). Then there was a knock at the door "Girls' may I come in?" my mothers voice calls from behind the door. Bex throws Grant his shirt and Macey hinds the Victoria's Secrets bags under the bed. "Come on in." I say fixing my clothes from earlier. My mom enters with no surprise that the boys are here. "Cam, I just wanted you to know, we interrogated Josh. He only tried to kill you because; the Circle had his family and Dee Dee." I nod "That makes sense; I knew he had a good reason because that is not the Josh I knew." I say hoping they're okay, "Every ones fine but Dee Dee, she is in a coma." My mother says answering my un-asked question.

A/N I know it's cliffy but please don't kill me! (Who else would write this story for you?) As always thanks to my fans who gave me the ideas for this chapter (not the coma part…)

Pm and review me ideas for the next chappie. Please Review!

-Black&Blue


	9. Chapter 9

A/N

Okay so I'm completely out of ides for this story and I have lost complete interest in it. If I do get any ideas I might come back to it or re-write it completely. Check out my others stories and please don;t give up on me and my writing.

-Black&Blue


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Okay so I decided to try a new chapter. Review if you want more. No reviews no chapters.

"A coma? Poor Dee Dee, can we see her?" I choke out holding back tears, Dee Dee is like Liz in a way, so sweet and innocent happy for everyone that you just want to keep her safe and cry if something happens. "Yes you all can see her, we found a tape showing her fighting CoC members, she was pretty good and she even lasted hours through torture longer then I would have guessed. So the trustees and I have made the decision that she is to come to Gallagher." "She'll make a great spy." Liz says standing up off the floor. "She's in the infirmary now" mom says then slips out. I get up and wiped the tears that spilled down my cheeks, "It's all my fault." I say pushing away from Zach who tries to pull me into a hug. I just walk into the bathroom locking the door behind me. I sit on the floor and cry until I can't anymore, I stand and slip on my jeans that were on the floor from earlier. Put on some makeup covering my tear stained cheeks and using Macey's teary eye remover (it takes away the puffy redness that you get when you're crying) then exited the bathroom. "You okay?" Bex asks because that's what best friends do. "Yeah" I say, she pulls me into a bear hug "No your not, but everything's gonna turn out fine, you got me?" I nod hugging her back "Let's go see Dee Dee." I say as Bex wraps her arm around my shoulder and Macey slips hers around my waist. Liz and Jonas lead the way looking back every so often to see if I was holding up. When we get there Jonas opens the door to see Dee Dee in a thin hospital gown, hooked up to machines which Liz runs over to check. "J-Jonas, according to these results she's no longer comatose, she's just sleeping." She says, Jonas runs over to check over it also then looks up smiling "She's right." just as he says that a small moan comes from Dee Dee and all of our attention goes to her, "Dee Dee? You awake?" I ask coming over to her side, her eyes flitter open, "Cammie?" she asks her voice hoarse, Bex hands her a glass of water and she slowly sips it, "Yea it's me Dee Dee. Do you remember anything?" I ask taking the glass and setting it down on the table behind me, "Yea, these men came to the school, took me out saying my parents were in trouble. Then they knocked me out, when I woke up I was tied to a chair with a gag in my mouth. After a few minutes this lady came in and started to ask me questions, and when I didn't answer she hit, and cut me but I refused to talk. Because I didn't know the answers, but I guess I do now." she says looking me in the eyes a single tear spilling over, "Then they killed them in front of me." I nod knowing she means her family, I mean who else? "I'm so sorry, this is entirely my fault." I say smoothing her blond matted hair back, "Cam?" she asks "Is there anything pink in here?" after a second we both crack up in laughter but hers is cut short by a round of violent coughing. "Welcome too the Gallagher Academy Dee Dee." Liz says smiling. Dee Dee looks at her funny, "Are you serious?" We all nod and Bex steps up, "Welcome to spy school, get good or get dead." she sweetens her statement with a knowingly sweet smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi, I'm so sorry I haven't updated but I've lost my muse for most of my stories in my absence of computer access. You guys totally deserve a better author who would keep going but I can't think of anything. Also I blame it on my account of having to many stories at once all close in worlds. So I have dis continued this story for now. If I find my muse again you'll know.

Don't hate me, I'll miss you

-Black&Blue


End file.
